Back to Hogwarts
by kuroi gami
Summary: (incomplete) this is a x-over fic with gundam wing and harry potter. some of the hogwarts students are slotted to be the saviors in this fic that has a talent show, various teachers and classes, a prphetic quatre and love. slash within
1. Welcome back to Hogwarts

Back to Hogwarts Okay.. This was origingally going to be like four chapters long, okay that's the end, but now suddenly as I was writing the chapter it turned into a Harry Potter/ Gundam Wing Crossover. OMGOMGOMG!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO I SWEAR!!!! Well, I don't own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter.  
  
Harry: Thank goddess  
  
Ron: No kidding  
  
Usagi: *death glares around*  
  
Duo :That's what Hee-chan does..  
  
Btw. this might be yaoi friendly. well. It definetly is.1x2x1,3x4x3, and 5x6x13 triangles as many times as it happens, in all it's different forms! LOLOL and I am a huge H/R shipper and that's not Hermione folks  
  
Back to Hogwarts  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Albus Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled with mischief, splashed with sadness and age as he looked out into the sea of students. The first years had just been sorted. To his right, Minerva McGonagall's eyes smiled with a new hope.  
  
The babble of voices died instantly as Professor Dumbledore stood up, his silver hair long and flowing, looking especially regal against his royal purple robes. "As you all know, we are going into this next school year very somberly. I'm not going to sugar-coat anything for you. We are in the middle of a war, but you are all safe here at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, a few of our teachers are gone this year to help with the effort to rid the world of the Voldemort. Our beloved groundskeeper Hagrid, Professor Snape the potions master, Professor Lupin, our last year's defense against the dark arts teacher, for the second time, and our very own Mr. Filtch is fighting as well. So we will be receiving new teachers for this year, and a new required class has been added. The required class is called 'Self Defense.' It is like the Defense against the Dark Arts class, only there is no magic.. This class is geared to teach you self defense without your wand. As fate will have it, you're new teachers cannot make it to dinner tonight, so you will meet them in you're classes this week."  
  
Dumbledore's blue eyes pierced into ever soul in the room " I trust you to be on you're best behavior with them." He then smiled and announced, "And this year there is some good news. As a way to loosen this year up a little, the teachers and I have decided to flex everyone's creative skills. During the holidays you were all assigned to find a muggle song, and learn it. Well, that will now come in handy. We will be putting on a talent show on 1, October. I expect every 7th year to be involved, but if anyone younger than a 7th year wants to, they can as well. We will be foregoing classes on Fridays from now until October1, so you can prepare. You can work in groups." Dumbledore smiled at the stunned faces in the crowd of students. "Your Head of House will explain any rules tonight.. I suppose that's everything, Welcome back to Hogwarts." 


	2. Oh, I always wanted to be a director!

Oh, I always wanted to be a director!

Well, welcome to chapter 2! Please review and I do not own Gundam Wing, or Harry Potter! Too bad, no?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Professor McGonagall's tired eyes looked out over the group of Gryffindor students.  "Well, everyone, as Professor Dumbledore briefed you on, there is to be a talent show. First of all, everyone is expected to turn in the research and lyrics of the song you chose to me. Secondly, you are all allowed to work in groups, in which case you choose only one song. All songs needed to be learned properly and choreographed appropriately. There is to be a score for choreography, style, performance, and how well your report was. You will be performing in front of the entire school, and all the teachers. There are a few rules we need to go over, as well. There is to be minimal violent content, and NO actual violence. No promiscuous clothing, and most importantly…." She smiled at the students, "have fun! This is a break from the otherwise dreadfully hard year of your N.E.W.T. classes! That's really all I have to say, oh yes,  I expect all of the 7th years to have their groups planned and presented to me by Transfiguration tomorrow. Speaking of that, all of the schedules are right here." She placed them down on a table, "Goodnight everyone and please behave for you're new teachers….. Yes, Mr. Weasly?" She looked expectantly at the redheaded student.

        "Well, what are the new teachers like?" Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter looked expectantly at the teacher.

        "You shall have to see tomorrow, won't you, Mr. Weasly? Goodnight boys and girls." With these words she left through the portrait hole.

        Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown began to jump up and down and squeal, "This is gonna be so cool!!!!" Parvati squealed. She looked around at the other 7th years, "Don't you all agree?"

        Hermione looked thoughtful. "Well, I suppose with the right group this could be a very interesting learning….."

        "Oh, Hermione! It's not supposed to be interesting! It's suppose to be fun!" She traded a glance with Lavender. "You are in our group Hermione, and so is Ginny."

        "Really?!" Ginny asked from next to Hermione.

        "Yes! I have the most awesome thing planned! Oh, I always wanted to be a director!" Lavender squealed in excitement. "Come on girls! Let's go pick out the song and get started!"

        Hermione looked to Harry and Ron for help, as the other three dragged her away, but Harry  and Ron were stifling their laughs, when suddenly it hit them too.

        "WE have to do something too, mate!" Ron said, looking at Harry, all laughter gone now.

        Harry looked thoughtful. "You know, my song had a lot of different parts in it. Let's go see if Dean, Seamus, and Neville are up to joining us. I am beginning to get an idea."

        Harry walked over to where Dean and Seamus were playing Gobstones, and Neville was watching from a safe distance.

        "Hey, you guys, how about the five of us do this talent show thingy together?" Harry asked, and then burst into laughter as Seamus got a face full of nasty liquid.

        "I'm up to it," Dean choked wiping tears our of his eyes from laughing at Seamus's surprised expression. "HE thought he was going to win, see,"

        "And I WAS!" Seamus said loudly, then smiled himself, "I suppose it could be fun."  

        "Got anything in mind, Harry?" Neville asked, looking interested.

        "Actually yeah." He glanced around, and then motioned for the boy's dorms. "Let's talk upstairs."

        With these words the boys departed for their dorm, and as they were walking up the steps Ron turned to Harry. 

        "Makes you wonder what Malfoy plans on doing?"

        Harry glanced around to make sure no one was watching, and then he quickly kissed Ron's cheek. "I dunno, but I'll bet he's not very happy about Snape being gone."

        "Speaking of Snape being gone…. We have advanced double potions with the Slytherins tomorrow first period." Ron replied holding very tightly to Harry's hand.

        "Great." Harry answered and then kissed Ron again before departing into the dorm to explain his great idea.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, that's this chapter!

A/N: This is my little fun fic, I'm doing another story right now called "Even the brightest stars burn out" and that has spoilers for the end of book 5, but in this one, he-who-shall-not-be-names-for-the-poor -people-who-haven't-been-able-to-read-the-book…. hasn't died.

Yes, the gundam guys will show up eventually…. and if you haven't figgered it out, they are the new teachers, but who teaches what? Hmmmm? 

I'm interested in whom everyone thinks should be teachers of what. There is Care of Magical Creatures, Defense against the Dark Arts, Self-Defense,, and oooh…. Potions…. So whom do y'all think will teach each, hmmmm? Makes for an interesting poll, anyways!

 REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! Pwease =) 


	3. Well, HE seems much nicer than Filch if ...

"Well, HE seems much nicer than Filch if I do say so myself." 

~~~~~~

I don't own anything!!!!!

~~~~~~~

chapter 3- Well, HE seems much nicer than Filch if I do say so myself."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Ron and Harry entered the dining hall the next morning, they noticed Hermione sitting with Lavender, Parvati and Ginny. As Harry and Ron approached the table, all four broke out into giggles and hid behind their hands. Ron sent Harry a "girls-who the hell understands 'em" look and picked up some toast. 

        Harry turned and began to survey the staff table, for any new faces. He was surprised to see one. There was a blonde man sitting in Hagrid's usual spot. He looked little older than 25 or so, and he had almost white-blonde hair. He was smiling and drinking tea, chatting amiably with Professor McGonagall.

        "That must be the new Care for Magical Creatures professor." Hermione stated, following Harry's gaze.

        "I guess sooo……" Harry trailed off when he noticed a man with brown hair and odd bangs touch the blonde's shoulder and the blond jumped up, squeezed the brunettes hand and then walk off to sit in Filch's regular seat. "Or maybe not." Harry finished.

        "Okay, so the blonde guy is the new caretaker, and the brunette is taking Hagrid's place?" Lavender asked, catching on to what Harry, Ron and Hermione were staring at.

        "Well, the blonde looks a lot nicer than Filch." Ron stated, and looked at his schedule. "Advanced Potions first, guys. With the Slytherins."

        "Then, Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry said somewhat grimly. "Let's just hope this teacher is as good as Lupin."

        "I'll be happy if they are nicer than Umbridge personally." Seamus said, plopping down into a chair. "That woman was such a witch."

        "Yes, she was." Hermione pointed out.

        "You know what I mean!"

        "Yes, well be careful what you say. This is a bad place to insult witches! Anyways, after Defense, we have the new class…."

        "Self Defense."

        "Followed by Advanced Transfiguration and then Care of magical Creatures." Ron listed glumly. "Don't throw everything at us on the first day or anything."

        "This is N.E.W.T. year Ron, we have to get a good start!" Hermione cried.

        "Yes, but that is 5 classes!" Harry said, echoing Ron's sentiments. 

        "At least we don't have Binns anymore." Parvati pointed out, looking on the bright side.

        "No kidding." There were nods and agreement from everyone in the group. 

        "Well, I have to go and sit in my boring Binns class now!" Ginny said sadly, gathering her things and leaving the table. "Later, everybody."

        "Bye Gin." Harry and Ron said as one. They laughed and Lavender, Parvati and Hermione exchanged looks.

        Lavender opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted by a pleasant voice.

        "Well, hello there!"

        Everyone turned to the end of the table and were surprised to see the blonde man standing there.

        "Hi, everyone, my name is Quatre Rebarba Winner, and I am your new caretaker! I've heard the last one, well, he was a bit strict and non-magical, but let me assure you, I ask you abide by Imost/I of the rules and I'll let minor infractions slide by. I am a full wizard, and I look forward to seeing all of you in the future." He got ready to leave and then turned around again, "Oh yes, before you ask, yes I am in love with the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, and he is very quiet, so if you have any questions about anything he won't answer, come to me, and we shall see if we can't fix it." Quatre grinned and his ocean blue eyes twinkled. "Have a good day then!" He said and walked away.

        "Well, HE seems much nicer than Filch if I do say so myself." Harry commented, getting his stuff together for his first class.

        "Come on mate, we have potions." Ron said and they left the great hall.

        At the staff table, Quatre was talking to the brunette. "How do you think they will take to our friend, Trowa?"

        "I think it's more about how he takes to them, angel." Trowa answered, as the trio walked out of the hall towards the dungeons.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I know, I couldn't wait to write the next chapter, and I'm trying to fit the guy's personalities to the jobs, but it's hard…. Oh well… 

This is chapter 3, 

Please please please review!!!!


	4. “We think his eyes are gorgeous”

        "We think his eyes are gorgeous."

~~~~~~~~~~~

chapter 4

Nobody knows the things that I own! Nobody knows my possessions…. That's cuz I dun have any, of course! Especially not Harry Potter or Gundam Wing!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron, Hermione and Harry settled into their usual seats at the very back of the class. 

"Wonder what Malfoy has planned for his snide comments today?" Ron asked the other two, nodding as Malfoy walked in, surrounded by Slytherins.

"Nah, not with Snape gone. I think he's probably gonna test waters today. We have that new teacher and for all we know, he could be worse than Snape, so I think that's what we should do too." Hermione pointed out wisely, pointing at the opening office door.

The entire class got quiet as the professor walked in. His cobalt blue eyes flashed dangerously around the room, challenging them to talk.

"My name is Heero Yuy. You will call me Professor Yuy. Everyday I will enter this class exactly when it starts, and I will expect no one to be in after me. If however you have an emergency and are late, I expect a note. I do not care if you talk, or if you don't, but copying and cheating will not be accepted. There will be less essay writing and more practical potion skills applied then in your previous courses. Everyday there will be a potion written on the board, and the exact directions for preparing it. I will collect the potion at the end of the day and the next class is when you will get you're score. No one will fail this class as long as everyday you hand in a potion. If you have any questions feel free to ask me, but I don't expect to talk in front of this class like this again. I am a professor, but the N.E.W.T. course is designed to teach you how to do it on your own. If you finish before the others, please sit quietly and do homework for you're other classes. If in the rare case you have an essay due in this class, it will be written on the board as well. That's everything. You may begin." With those words, Heero sat down at the desk and began typing on a laptop.

Hermione, Harry and Ron exchanged glances, and began to talk quietly as they prepared their ingredients, "Wow. This guy is very different from Snape." Hermione said lightly.

"We think his eyes are gorgeous." Lavender sighed from the table next to them, gazing at Heero with a dreamy look on her face. 

Ron was staring intently at the new teacher. "What is that thing he's using?"

"It's a laptop.  A portable computer," she said, and then sighed as Ron's face remained clueless, "You remember……."

Harry was looking at the new teacher in between creating his potion, and before he knew it, time was up.

"Please leave your potions us here on the desk. Goodbye." Heero said, without looking up from the computer.

Hermione took up her, Ron and Harry's potions up and had turned to leave when Heero grabbed her wrist. "Hermione Granger?"

"Y-yes, sir." Hermione sputtered, startled at the action, and the fact he knew her name.

"I'm expecting good things from you Granger." Heero simply stated and then let go of her wrist. "Potter and Weasly are waiting for you. You have Defense Against the Dark Arts next, and you need to be very prepared in that class. Oh, and expect a dramatic entrance."

"Thank you Professor." Hermione stated and then caught up with Harry and Ron outside the classroom. 

"What was that about?" Ron asked, looking at her carefully.

"He told me he expected good things from me." Hermione said, slightly blushing, "oh, and he mentioned the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He spoke of him in an almost annoyed tone. But one laced with something else, I think."

"Since when are you a voice expert, 'Mione?" Harry asked, smiling.

"Since now!" she retorted and stuck her tongue out at him, and then started off towards the DADA classroom.

Ron shared a quick kiss with Harry and then they followed Hermione, both blushing slightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: that is chapter 4!!!! You know how many reviews I have gotten? 1,000,000, you say? Alas, no…. 1,000? Nope. 1…. Yep that's it! One review!

Come on guys, I'm gonna ask for like at least one more review before I post another chapter!!!!!! And if you wait too long, I'll get bored with this story and start yet another one!

Yes, Heero was the potions teacher, originally it was gonna be Wufei, but then my sister, Sailor Gemini, convinced me he makes a better___________ teacher.

Review!!! Please!!!!

Luv ya,

jasi 


	5. So out of 5 teachers, only 2 were worth ...

        "So out of 5 teachers, only two were worth it?"

~~~~~

Chapter5!

Don't own anybody!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione, Harry, and Ron met up with Neville a little ways from the  DADA(1) classroom.

        "How was the new potions teacher?" Neville asked curiously as they walked towards the classroom. 

        "Better than Snape!" All three answered in unison.

        "His name is Heero Yuy." Hermione said thoughtfully. "That is a Japanese name, but he didn't look Japanese at all. He had blue eyes."

        "GORGEOUS blue eyes!" Lavender interrupted meeting up with them and opening the classroom. "I just hope this new teacher is hot toooooohhhhh wow!" Her word turned into an exclamation of surprise. The Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom hardly looked like a classroom. The walls were a shimmery silver color, and there were no desks, just chairs placed in a circle. All the windows were gone, and there was no teacher in the room.

        Hermione was looking hard at the silver paint. "I've read about this stuff!" She exclaimed surprised. "This is a kind of paint that is basic, but if you tap it with you're wand and imagine a place, the walls take on the physical appearance."

        Ron looked at Hermione. "I don't speak gibberish Hermione," He stated bluntly.

        She sighed and tapped the wall with her wand. The room seemed to disappear and it looked like they were standing in a meadow, with a circle of chairs.

        "Wow." Harry said sitting down in a chair. "This is amazing." His amazement was heightened when a door they had previously been unable to see opened and more students walked into the room. Well, actually, they stopped, shocked at the look of the room.

        Hermione tapped the wall again and they were back in the silvery classroom.

        Everyone began sitting down when all the light disappeared for a second.

        When they came back up, there was a young man sitting in the biggest chair in front. 

        "Hi!" He had long chestnut brown hair pulled back into a braid that hit his knees, and big violet eyes. He was wearing a black priest's outfit as opposed to the usual robes, and had an amused grin on his face. "What's up?"

        A few of the students answered, but most of them were either a) drooling or b) too dumbfounded by his entrance to answer.

        "Ummmm, professor? How did you get all the way across the room to that chair in about 3 seconds?" Hermione asked in an odd voice.     

        "Well…. That's a good question. But first let's cover some other stuff first!

        "My name is Duo Maxwell, and I expect you to call me Duo. I'm only 23, the word Professor makes me sound like I'm 50. If you absolutely can not call me Duo, you can just call me Maxwell, although my nickname of choice is Shinigami. I am American, and proud of it, so I dun wanna hear any bashing on the good ole' U.S of A." He picked up his braid and twirled in his fingers for a moment while he thought. "Ummmm, this is Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, so well, that's what we are going to learn. Together. I've never taught before and well, I'm not really sure how to go about it. I'm basically gonna throw shi-stuff at you, and see how you deal with it. Do forgive me if I accidentally cuss though. 

        "Let's see…. My birthday is June 17. I am a Gemini, and my favorite color is.. well… black! My best friend is Quatre…. The new caretaker. I am in love with Heero, the new Potions teacher….."

        "Does that mean you are gay?" Parvati asked

        "Hell no! I'm not gay, nor am I straight!" Duo looked offended, then laughed. "I'm BI! I LOVE EVERYBODY!"

        At this a lot of the class loosened up, and laughed.

        Duo got serious for a minute. "Now, we are in the middle of a war. There are the bad guys, and the good guys. Everybody is accusing everybody else of being bad, and a traitor and everything, so there is a lot of hate going on right now. If I hear one jibe about race, sexual orientation, or any sort of discrimination, I'm personally gonna let you meet Shinigami." He smiled again. "I know everyone is much more mature than that though, so I don't think it will be a problem."

        He picked up a sheet up paper and eyed it. "From what I've read here, you have had one evil teacher, once moronic teacher, one good teacher, twice I see! One crazy, evil and good teacher, and one just clinically insane teacher. So out of 5 teachers, only two were worth it?"

        "Just about!" Ron said, laughing. "That is so sad, isn't it? I never thought of it like that."

        "Well… let's see… this Remus Lupin, it say's he's half werewolf, and he taught you all about creatures your third year, and continued that along with basic curses, your sixth year, right?"

        "Yes." The class said together.

        "And this Crouch, disguised as Mad-Eye Moody, wow I bet mad-Eye was pissed, well, he taught you the Unforgivable curses?"

        "Yes." The class responded again.

        "So really… all you need is some touch ups, and learn the more difficult curses, and practical skills, right?" 

        "Yes!"

        Duo laughed. "That was rhetorical, by the way, but that's okay. So, this is going to be a virtually homework-less class…."

        There was a loud cheer at this.

        "A virtually essay homework-less class!" Duo said loudly. "You will HAVE to practice there counter curses! There is no way to get around it. Unfortunately, I will be cursing you, and believe you me, it's better if you know the counter curse. Much less messy that way." He said Neville's frightened face and smiled at him. "Don't worry. If you say, 'I'm not sure I know how to do this', then I'll help you."

        He smiled and looked at the rest of the class. "We will also be learning some basic muggle skills that I think are very important to know for various reasons. For example, expect to walk out of this class knowing how to pick locks, and sneak around without getting caught. Believe me, using magic is a wonderful help, but other witches and wizards can tell when there is someone around if that someone uses magic. So yes, the _alohamora jinx is very useful, it can give you're position away in a second to someone who is on the defensive." _

        "Well, why don't we go around the circle and hear things about everybody? Let's start with you." He said to Hermione who was directly across from him.

        "Okay. My name is Hermione Granger. I am a Virgo, and head-girl this year. I love cats and my favorite color is turquoise."

        "Why don't you give your say, favorite number between 1 and 5,(2) and ideal job?" Duo added.

        "Well, my favorite number," Hermione looked baffled by this. "My favorite number is probably 3." Duo shrugged at this, and she looked at his strangely and continued, "and I want to work at the Ministry of Magic, maybe in the Department of Mysteries." She looked at Neville who was sitting next to her.

        "Hello, I'm Neville Longbottom and I am a Taurus. I love my toad Trevor and I am fond of the color red. My favorite number is 4, and I want to work with Herbs when I get older."

"4 is a very good number." Duo said, "Next?"

"Hi, my name's Ron Weasly and I'm an Aries. I like birds and my favorite color is green!  My favorite number between 1and 5 is probably, 1…."

        "Good choice." Duo muttered.

        "And I want to be an aurorer. Oh yeah, my favorite quidditch team is the Chudley Cannons. Harry's turn."

        "My name is Harry Potter, and I am a Leo, I think. My owl Hedwig is the smartest owl ever, and I love the color blue. I like the number 2, and I also want to be an aurorer."

        "Yeah!!!! Beat that everybody else! #2 all the way, baby!" Duo said, jumping up and slapping Harry a high five.

        Harry looked startled, and Duo laughed at his face. "Let's continue, and I will explain things later."

After everyone in the classroom had gone, Duo jumping up and high fiving anyone who said 2 was their favorite number When they finished Duo smiled and looked at the students. "Let me explain." He sat back down. "All of the new staff at this lovely school, well, we know each other, and we were working together against Voldemort, and we always work in a group. Well, we have positions, and Heero Yuy is 001, I am 002, Trowa Barton is 003, Quatre Winner is 004, and Chang Wufei is 005. These numbers relate to our different positions as a team. Now, as I knew would happen, because I'm psychic like that, you have al just picked your teams for the first assignment. Let's see…." Duo surveyed the classroom. "You, Mr. Redhead…" He was pointing at Ron "what is your name again?"

"Ron Weasley"

"Right, Well, Ron, you picked 1, didn't you? Well… you get to be 001 of the first team…." Duo went on assigning the different teams and after about 10 minutes, everyone was standing in 5 different groups Duo laughed and said, "okay. Now everyone look around your groups, any objections?"

Harry looked at his group, he ended up with Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Laverder.

"No objections! Okay good. Here are the assignments. 001-you are in charge, essentially, you make sure everyone does what they are supposed to, and you get to gather supplies and you are basically the map." He paused, "It's not as easy as it looks, now, 002-you are the spy. Basically, you sneak around, and gather information and you are the inside person. You are second in command, and if 001 dies, you take over. 003—you are genius. You are the person who deals with any and all intelligence. You are the person who hacks and the one who makes sure that there is money in the bank account. 004- you are the outside connection, you secure the money for 003, you secure safe houses, you are the one who give information to 003, and clothes to 002, in the case of a fight, you are also a fighter. 005- your main job is to cover everyone's asses with backup. If anyone is approaching you make sure that the someone is stopped any way possible. You try for the smallest number of casualties, but hey it happens… Now those are everyone's responsibilities." Duo stopped talking and surveyed the class. They were staring at him dumbfounded.

Duo smiled, "Don't worry, I don't expect anyone to have to do any of those things in real life, but that's how our team works. Now, in your teams you have the first assignment. There are five different colored flags." He held them up. "Now 001 of every team come get a flag."  

Ron ran up and grabbed the black flag. He walked back and handed it to Harry. 

"Good, now write the name of your team on it, and each of your names and numbers."

"Let's be Dumbledore's Army, again." Hermione suggested. They all agreed and it was written down along with everyone's names and numbers.

"Okay, now you have one assignment for the next two weeks. This is just a trial to see how well y'all will do. I want everyone to capture someone else's flag. They have been bewitched with an anti-cheating spell, so no swapping flags. You will have until our next lesson. No rules, except no cheating. And  by cheating I mean just leaving the flag conveniently where someone could find it. Let's say, 001 will carry the flag on them at all times. Chances are 002 will be the one to end up getting it! Now one last thing, I forgot. If you are caught stealing the flag, it goes to the owner, and if your flag gets stolen, and you can get it back, get it. Whoever has the most flags next week, wins. " As he finished talking, the bell rang. "Try your best!" he shouted over the students leaving. 

Ron, Harry Hermione, Neville and Lavender were the last to leave the room. "Seems like an amazingly fun assignment." Ron was saying as he clutched the black flag tightly in his hand.

"Well, "Harry said, snatching the flag from Ron, "If it's as easy to get the flag from everyone else as it is from you, this should be no problem."

Ron grabbed the flag back and looked at Hermione, "So Hermione, our intelligence, who are the other 001 people that Harry has to steal the flag from."

"I'm not sure." She admitted. "I'll find out by tomorrow though."

"Well, I'll just make sure to stick by Ron's side." Lavender said, smiling.

"I'm not sure what part I play in this, yet." Neville stated.

"You are the one who helps me gather information, Neville." Hermione said. "I get the feeling that 004, is the one who isn't as well known to be with a specific group, so It will be easier for you to find out the different groups than anyone else."

        "Cool." Neville said as the walked. "Sounds Awesome."

        "Lunch anyone?" Ron asked, as they walked into the Great Hall.

        "I'm starving." Harry said as they sat down. 

        "Well, eat up." An familiar voice interrupted. They turned to see Duo and Professor Yuy standing together. "You have Self Defense next, and you need your strength in that class." Duo said, and then they began walking away. "Have fun" he called back at the students. "And good luck." He said under his breath.

        "They need it." Heero said, hearing Duo. "HE needs it too."

        "True True."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OMG! THAT TOOK LIKE A MONTH TO FINISH!!! Hehehe…. I am dedicating this chapter to a few people…. Chibineko12 first, because she added me to her favorite authors list, and that makes me feel so special! And this is dedicated to my love, Adam… even though he laughed at this chapter! Hehehe.

I don't know when the next chapter will be out…. But at least 5 reviews, okies? Luv y'all… shout out to Manndee… she is supposed to read this story!! ^^ well we shall see!!


	6. Everything else you may need to know abo...

            "Everything else you may need to know about me, you will learn throughout the course."

Here it is!!! Long awaited chapter 6!!!!!!! I don't think I have any other stories with 6 chapters, except my novel…. Currently called "Crimson tears"…. Yeah… longer a/n at bottom

*still don't own them*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Lavender all walked into the new Self Defense classroom.

"Well, this room looks much more normal than the other one." Neville commented, pointing out the desks and windows.

          "Come in, sit down." 

          The group turned and looked at the man sitting in the teacher's desk. He was Asian, Chinese to be exact, and his hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. He had dark black eyes and was wearing gray robes.  "You may sit where you want. You're seats will be arranged later in the class."

          They took seats in the front of the class as more and more students walked in. After awhile, the bell rang and the teacher stood up.

          "My name is Chang. Chang Wufei. Professor Chang will be fine. Everything else you may need to know about me, you will learn throughout the course. I am teaching Self Defense. It is a practical class that will help you in the unfortunate occurrence you should ever drop your wand or something else leaving you magically lacking."

          "You will learn to fight, you will learn to wait, and patience is a must in this class. You will learn to use a sword, and a dagger. You will also learn to judge your opponent." His ebony eyes surveyed the class. "Will the two gentlemen front row center please come here?"

          Harry and Ron stood up and walked to the front of the class.

          "Now watch this, class…. Please remove your outer robes, boys. What are your names by the way?"

          "Harry Potter."

          "Ronald Weasley."

          "Fine, well, stand next to each other facing the class."

          Harry and Ron did this, and as they stood Wufei continued to talk. "As you can see, Mr. Weasley is approximately 6 inches taller than Mr. Potter. One might assume he would have the upper hand in a fight, but, upon a closer look, Mr. Potter has more muscle mass. One can tell just by looking at how his clothes fit on his body compared to Mr. Weasley's. These aren't the only ways to gauge strength of course, but it's a good way to get a basic idea of your opponent's strengths and weaknesses. You can sit down now gentlemen."

          As Harry and Ron took their seats Wufei continued. "This is a practical class. I could assign a hundred essays on sword movement or the patience and skill required in Martial Arts, but it would be a waste of trees. The theory is very important… but if it's not physical in this class, then it is spiritual. Some of you will be faster than others, some stronger, and some smarter, but everyone will have some advantage over someone else. No one will be the very best. One of you may beat everyone else, but there is someone else out there who can beat you, always."

          Wufei smiled at his class. "Now, who would like a demonstration? I have asked two good friends of mine to come in and help me. Neither of them are busy this period so you can watch two real fights happen." As he spoke the door opened and Quatre and Duo walked in. "Now, Duo is faster than either Quatre or myself," Duo grinned at this and nodded, "but I am stronger than both of them." Duo stuck his tongue out at Wufei. "Quatre, however, is blessed with a very special gift. Quatre is gifted with 'the sight' so he has the upper hand by knowing when we are going to attack and how." Quatre bowed. "Now, we are all three going to fight each other at once…. With blunt swords, of course…." 

          "Yeah, wouldn't want to hurt Wu-bear!" Duo teased, grabbing the sword Wufei threw at him.

          "Good luck." Quatre said, and bowed. Wufei bowed back and Duo nodded his head.

          "You too." Duo answered, and moved backwards, a devilish grin on his features.

          Duo and Quatre began to par and it was quite an interesting looking battle. Quatre's angelic features contrasted greatly with Duo's much darker ones. Quatre closed his blue eyes and as Duo attacked over and over, Quatre blocked, over and over.

          "Do you notice how Quatre never second guesses his feelings, and they don't fail him? He's blocked every one of Duo's attacks. Now watch as he attacks, his eyes remain closed and he still fight a good fight.  And Duo…. Do you see how Duo is light on his feet? He's never in the same place for more than a few seconds. This is a good offensive and defensive tactical movement." Wufei stepped into the battle and they all fought with each other. "Notice," he yelled fighting, "how I strike strongly and quickly, not as quickly as Duo, but still quickly." They fought each other for a while. No one was really winning, but Quatre had the advantage. He could be fighting Duo, and know Wufei was going to attack, yet still defend… the entire time with his eyes closed.

          Harry was sitting in the front row amazed. Duo was amazingly fast. He almost reminded Harry of a Cobra. 'No, not a cobra,' Harry mused, watching the braided teacher sidestep and jab Wufei in the arm then duck, narrowly missing both Quatre and Wufei's blades, ' a mongoose- faster than a cobra.'

          "I would like to see Professor Yuy fight." Ron said, watching in awe as the Chinese man did an amazing back flip, missing Duo's blade by inches.

          "What about the other new teacher, umm, Professor…. Ummm….what is his name?" Hermione looked at Harry and Ron in frustration. "Well, how do you think he would fight?"

          "His name is Barton." Quatre said, stopping the fight, "and he is amazingly flexible, thereby able to fight very well in the martial arts field."

          "And y'all don't even want to see Heero fight. That would just scare you." Duo grinned. "He'd kill you with his pinky and you wouldn't even have known he was there. He is the most perfect…."

          "Soldier." Wufei continued. "Yuy, Winner, Maxwell, Barton, me, that is what we all have in common. We are soldiers." He placed the sword down on the ground. "Now, tell me one good thing you noticed about Maxwell, and one bad thing."     

          "He's like a mongoose." Harry blurted out without thinking. When everyone looked at him oddly, he shrugged. "At first I thought Cobra, but the mongoose is the only thing that can harm a cobra, and they are quick and easily able to hide in shadows, but only do in fight."

          "Sounds like Duo to me." Quatre said smiling at his friend.

          "And a bad thing?" Duo asked grinning.

          Hermione raised her hand. "You were a little foolhardy. You made some foolish decisions in regards to timing in offensive attacks."

          Wufei looked surprised. "Very good, miss…"

          "Hermione Granger. I've taken a few fencing classes, and I noticed a few things in his offense, that's all."

          "Hermione would know how to fight, on top of everything else." Ron said in a loud stage whisper.

          "Well, Mr. Weasley. How about you tell me one good thing about…" at this point the bell rang, "Nevermind. However, before our next class you need to be paired up with someone who you can trust not to hurt you. Coed is fine. Goodbye class." Wufei picked up the sword and he, Quatre, and Duo walked into his office.

          "So….." Lavender stated once they left the class. "What do you think of the new class and new teacher?"

          "I like him." Neville stated quickly. "He's a very honest man, I think."

          "Yeah." Ron agreed, and then turned to Harry. "Hey, Harry, wanna be my sparring partner?"

          "Sure." Harry smiled at Ron and they locked eyes.

          "Yeah, they'll be sparring all right." Lavender interjected with a twinkle in her eye. Her, Hermione and Parvati exchanged looks and laughed.

          Harry blushed but in contrast to Ron's now fiery red blushes, Harry's cheeks just tinged a little pinker.

          "Maybe," Ron said, with an exaggerated wink, and grabbed Harry's hand.

          Harry was shocked. It was Ron who worked so hard to keep their relationship a secret, fearing ridicule from the rest of the school. Harry couldn't really care less. He figured everybody would figure it out eventually anyways. He was overjoyed to have Ron holding his hand in public.

          He looked into Ron's eyes and all he saw in the bright blue was a deep love for him. 

          Ron swallowed and his Adam's apple bobbed up and down. "Harry, I-."

          "Guys, class!" Hermione said, breaking their gaze with a snap of her fingers. "You guys just stopped in the middle of the hall. We better go or McGonagall could kill us."

          "Okay." Ron and Harry continued down the hall. Harry went to move away his hand, for Ron's sake, but Ron held on tightly. "No. Please don't let go. We will talk later, though, okay?"

          "Okay." Harry said, overflowing with happiness. "Let's go to Transfiguration!

          "Oh joy!" Ron said laughing, and laughing together they entered the classroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I am so sorry it took so long to finish this chapter…. Actually I finished it in two days, but it took almost two months for me to become inspired enough to write it! Lol. I'll try and update more often, but I'm doing AP US History, and AP French…plus regular Chemistry… so I'm kinda loaded at the moment. I might actually begin writing chapters in notebooks…. Hmmmmm…..

done… well, with this chapter….. you know…. I just had to add the sap at the end… I couldn't not! Don't hate me! And don't worry, there will be some 1+2+1 sap going on as well…. Plus… Hermione's pairing…. Hmmmm…… as the world turns!!!!!!      

Thanks to everyone who reviewed… and well.. as a new policy… if you review me… I'll review you… and yes, that includes all the reviewers from like ages ago when I first started this story!

Love ya,

jasi


	7. Before some of our gay rubs off on you

"Before some of our gay rubs off on you."  
  
WELL...  
  
it has been quite a while since i last wrote, and i feel horribly guilty about it... but i needed a lot of time... lots of things have happened, both in my life and the lives of those around me and i just couldn't sit down and write a fun fic... i'm very sorry, but seeing as it is summer, maybe i'll be able to have more time to dedicate to writing and eventually finishing this story... The style is gonna inevitably be different, because i haven't written in close to 6 months... but still... .i'll try my best to keep this going. I feel i've gone to far to let go now... now cue music... and muses!  
  
BTW don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 7--  
  
"Before some of our gay rubs off on you."

Harry and Ron rushed into the Transfiguration classroom just as the bell rang and slid into their seats under the disapproving look of Professor McGonagall.   
  
"Well, gentlemen, I'm glad you decided to grace my class with your presence. After 7 years, one would think you would know the way to my classroom by now."  
  
"Sorry Professor!" The boys chorused together.  
  
There was a snicker from the back of the room, and Professor McGonagall's sharp eyes picked out the offender.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, if there is a problem, you are welcome to leave my class. Now. Will, one representative from each group in this class please hand in your song titles, and groups?"  
  
There was a shuffling as various students walked up to her and handed in their information. Harry slumped back down into his seat and whispered to Ron, "I hope we don't look like total prats."  
  
Neville leaned forward from where he had been listening behind them and laughing said "Well, if we really look that bad, you guys can just kiss and the how bad we were would just be overlooked."  
  
Two identically red faces turned towards him in shock. "How did you know??" Ron hissed.  
  
Hermione, sitting next to Neville laughed. "Umm, the whole Gryffindor house knows, Ron. You guys try to be careful, but I mean, did you really think you could get away with it in your own house?"  
  
"Ummm, guys." Lavendar interjected from in front of Harry. "Malfoy is staring at Harry like he just saw a really disgusting looking slug or something." She worriedly twirled some of her hair. "I think he heard."  
  
"Oh no. You have got to be kidding." Harry looked at Draco across the room, where he was now talking quickly with his Slytherin friends. "Oh God." He put his hands over his face and slid down in his seat.  
  
"Please sit up, Mr. Potter. Now as I'm sure you can all guess, this is going to be a very hard year for all of you......" "HEY POTTER!!!"  
  
Harry, Ron, Lavendar, Neville and Hermione didn't bother to turn around. They just kept walking as fast as they could away from Transfiguration and away from Malfoy. Though much to their dissapointment, he stayed within close range.  
  
"I really don't wanna hear it from him right now." Hermione muttered as she kept her hands on her best friends backs. "Don't do it guys. He isn't worth it."  
  
"I HEARD POTTER! IS IT TRUE? THE FAMOUS HARRY POTTER A FUDGEPACKER??"  
  
Harry turned around faster then anyone could stop him and had Malfoy pinned against a wall. He was holding him by his neck and had his wand out digging into malfoy's stomach. "Guess what Malfoy? I don't really want to hear it. Maybe I am gay, and maybe not, I REALLY don't see how that is any of YOUR buisness. Unless of course you have a crush on me." He dropped his arm and backed away. Malfoy rubbed his neck.   
  
"I don't like boys, Potter, unlike you and your little boy-toy over there."  
  
"Why don't you just sod off, ferret-boy?" Ron spit out, his face coloring in anger. "Before some of our gay rubs off on you."  
  
Malfoy and his goons looked ready to curse Ron when a deep voice was heard from the corridor.  
  
"20 points from Slytherin."  
  
Malfoy turned around and looked into the face of the new Potions professor. "But Professor, how could you take points from your own house?"  
  
"Very easily when my house is bigoted. Let's subtract another ten. Oh, and Potter 10 points from Gryffindor for your little show of muggle fighting. Let's not see it again." Draco's gang stalked off in the direction of the dungeons.  
  
"Yes sir, sorry professor."   
  
Heero walked away and the Gryffindor group walked out the door and onto the grounds.  
  
"Well, now. That was a very fair way to handle that." Hermione stated as she unbuttoned her robes in the indian summer heat.  
  
"I suppose it was." Ron stated in a distracted voice, looking off into the distance where there were some animals tethered there. "Is it just me or do those look like....."  
  
"Muggle circus animals." Hermione finished.  
  
"Well, this should be an interesting lesson." Harry stated loosening his tie a little. "I must say Albus. They are very fine students." Quatre accepted the cup of tea and sipped it.  
  
"Yes, but the question lies not with how fine and good they are. It lies in their strength." Wufei added.  
  
"Potter and Weasley have it." Heero stood in the corner and was looking down at the grounds where the Care of Magical Creatures Students where having their lesson.  
  
"They just need to channel it. They chose the right positions... just as Heero and I expected." Duo stated.  
  
"Who else is in their group?" Professor McGonagall asked Duo.  
  
"Well, Ron is 001, Harry 002, Hermione Granger, I think? Anyways, she's 003. Neville Longbottom is 004. and another girl.... Lavendar... umm... Lavendar something is 005."  
  
"Doomed to always be forgotten." Wufei spat out at Duo.  
  
"Quiet Wuffie."  
  
"Well, that is quite an interesting team. I thought that Harry and Ron would have switched places, Harry as 001, and Ron as 002." Professor McGonagall stated, pouring herself some more tea.  
  
"No, it's as it should be. Fate works in mysterious ways sometimes." Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled as he looked at the four soldiers in front of him. "Harry and Ron, and their fate will lie in their team. The power will come together as it always does."  
  
Quatre's eyes went from a shiny blue to almost no blue at all as his pupils grew a lot. His voice changed from the sweet tenor to a ruff gnarly voice and he began to speak " SILVER, BLACK, PURPLE, ORANGE, RED. THE CIRCLE WILL BE MADE. EARTH AIR SPIRIT WATER FIRE. THE CRYSTALS WILL GUIDE THE WAY. GUARD THE GUARDIANS TO STOP THE EVIL."  
  
Quatre collapsed back into his chair and Duo was at his side in an instant. "Hey Quat, it's okay."   
  
Quatre's blue eyes opened and he smiled at Duo. "Well, Duo. I thought you were over there." He sat up a little higher. "Can I please have some more tea?"  
  
"You had a premonition, Quatre."   
  
"Oh, well. Was it a good one?" Quatre smiled.  
  
"You have had it before." Duo said, handing him some more tea.  
  
"The Circle one?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, it's been everywhere. In my dreams in my thoughts. I'm probably bringing the premonition on myself."  
  
"I don't think so, Mr. Winner. I do think the time draws near." Dumbledore said as he joined Heero by the window to observe the students. I do think the time is very near."  
  
a/n  
  
OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG  
  
i am so amazed that i managed to finish this... it's absolutely amazing to me. wow. go me.  
  
i'll try not to make you wait so long for the next chapter. 


	8. “There is no such thing as a muggle anim...

IMPORTANT READ THIS: this is not chapter 7, this is chapter 8. The author's note that was chapter 7 has been removed and replaced with the real chapter 7. If you have not read that, don't read this part yet.  
  
AN-Yeah, I know, it's been quite awhile again. But nowhere near as long as the last wait and I might pop out some more chapter here because I'm visiting my sisters in California, and don't have my boyfriend, Adam around to preoccupy my attention. Good for you reader, bad for me. =( But don't worry, my friends, all is well. My muses are missing, all except my faithful Damion. And he hasn't been so faithful with the story he is supposed to be creating for me. Tentatively called "Ivory skin and Crimson tears" at the moment, it's a vampire novel.  
I do believe that that is enough of an author's note.  
p.s.  
I don't own anything.... Except maybe the idea. Maybe.   
  
"Hello Class. My name is Trowa Barton and I am your Care of Magical Creatures teacher. You can address me as Professor Barton. "The brown haired man with emerald green eyes turned to face the class. His voice was quiet and calm and he had the most bizarre hair any of them had ever seen. His bangs were long and covered one side of his face. He then motioned to the various animals tethered and caged in the area. "Pick an animal, one per person and then we will discuss everyone's decisions."  
  
"Professor?" Dean Thomas asked with his hand raised "Are these muggle animals?"  
  
Trowa laughed a deep rich laugh. "There is no such thing as a muggle animal and wizard animal. All animals are equal and all animals have some kind of magical abilities."  
  
The class broke up and began to mill around the animals. Hermione kept walking up to a creature that resembled a lion. She would then walk away again to look some more. Trowa finally pushed her to the lion and told her to trust her instincts. Ron ended up choosing a Hawk, while Neville chose a stallion. Lavender decided on a small dragon. Harry was torn between two animals. He felt an intense draw to the caged Snake and also a draw to the Black Panther.  
  
He hadn't decided yet when Trowa clapped his hands. "Okay everyone, now let's talk about what animal we chose and why. Let's start right..." He looked around and his green eye settled on Ron, "you. Then you say the next name and they will talk and so on. What is your name?"  
  
"Ron Weasley. Umm, I chose this hawk, because I felt drawn to it, and also because I remember when I was little I used to lay in my backyard and watch the hawks fly above. Harry, I suppose."  
  
"I couldn't choose Professor. I had two choices." Harry admitted, his cheeks feeling stained red.  
  
"That's alright. Tell us why you were drawn to both."  
  
"Well, with the Panther, it was almost instantaneous. I looked at it and almost felt like a connection, but then I glanced to the right and saw the snake. I know after our second year scare, Snakes and I aren't good things, but I almost felt sympathy for the snake. It called to me just as strongly as the Panther just in a different way. Hermione, your turn."  
  
"Well, this lion just called to me. I tried to walk away and maybe look at the other animals, but I always came back to his noble and majestic beauty. Neville."  
  
"Well, my whole life I have been short and small and week, and I felt a draw to this stallion because he started out his life the same way, and then one day grew into a strong fast, brave, free creature, and I like to think it might happen to me too." He tinged a dark red. "Lavender, your turn."  
  
"Well, I chose this dragon because he is strong and old and wise, and I felt very drawn to that. Dean."  
  
As Dean began to explain his choice of a bear, Trowa turned and looked up into the window Heero and Professor Dumbledore were looking out of. He nodded once and Heero turned around to look at the other Professors.  
  
"Trowa just introduced each of the Chosen to their animals." Heero stated.  
  
"Except Harry." Dumbledore interjected, still looking out the window. "Harry couldn't choose between a Panther and a Snake."  
  
"He still battles with himself. In time he will come to know that he has both the Panther and the Snake inside him. He has no need to choose one over the other. What did the others choose?" Quatre sipped his tea, after his bout of impeccable wisdom.  
  
"Ron chose a Hawk, Hermione a Lion, Neville a Stallion and Lavender a Dragon." Heero stated.  
  
"To be expected." A voice said from the doorway. Trowa entered the room and sat down next to his lover. "They chose those animals because they are their animals. Nothing but a hawk for Ron would have worked. It is who they are."  
  
Professor McGonagall took off her glasses and wiped her eyes. "Do we know who is what color and who is what element?"  
  
"It will reveal itself soon enough." Dumbledore stated. "Their true colors will emerge quickly... in auras or a flash of that color hair, or eye color or something similar and they will become apparent to us then. Come now. It is time for dinner." With those words he walked out of his study and towards the great hall.  
  
That's that for chapter 8... so what do you all think? Review please!! 


	9. Good, let him stew for a minute and give...

This chapter is the whole reason the story rating moved from pg-13 to R. lol. Smut ahead...1x2x1

Disclaimer- dun own 'em... whish I did.

Chapter 9/?

Chapter title "Good let him stew for a minute and give me a kiss."   
  
Time passed quickly for the unknowingly destined. In-between going to their difficult classes, and practicing for the upcoming show, they didn't have the free time they had been accustomed to in previous years.  
  
The Gryffindor QUidditch team had needed some new members after all the former ones had graduated, and Dean and Thomas were voted on as beaters, with Ginny taking a chaser role along with Lavender and a 3rd year named Adam. Harry was the new captain and forever the seeker with Ron playing keeper.  
  
The days ticked closer and closer to October 1 where they would be showing off their different songs and watching the other 7th year's performances.  
  
It had become known that Draco Malfoy's father, Lucius had been killed in a match with Mad-Eye Moody. Seemed it was a personal vengeance issue. While quite a few rumors flew through the school that it was expected of Draco to go insane and maybe even try to kill Harry, quite the opposite happened. He approached Harry and Ron one day in after Potions and apologized for all the mocking he had done of them. He had explained that he had done some "soul searching" during his brief break from school to attend his father's funeral, after he had been approached by a man and told he was expected to follow in his fathers footsteps and serve the Dark Lord. As Draco had explained to Harry and Ron he didn't want to be a minion for evil. He had always thought that was his destiny, but something his mother had said had changed that. "You are better than he is Draco." For years he had been told that. He was better than anyone else. But this time she meant better than his father. "You know better than to die." She had told him. And he had realized he did. He did know better than to die. And he knew better than to follow his father, because if he did, then he would still die somehow, and he wouldn't have been any better than the lowest scum on the planet. He told the two boys that he didn't expect them to like him, nor did he know if he really liked them either, but he felt they deserved an apology and an assurance that he was on their side.  
  
It wasn't really in Ron's nature to forgive and forget, but Harry felt a sense of honestly that he had never felt from Draco before.

"He's telling the truth." Harry whispered to Ron as they moved away for a moment to talk.

"How do you know, Harry?"

"You know those feelings I've been getting lately? The ones where I know something before someone else, or when I say what someone else is about to say before they get the chance?"

"Yeah."

"This is one of those times. He means it, and it's killing his pride to do it."

Ron laughed. "Good, let him stew for a minute and give me a kiss." They shared a chaste kiss and then turned back to Draco who was turned respectfully around away from the lovers.

"Fine. We forgive you." Ron said grudgingly. Harry smiled a brief smile at Draco, who nodded once, and then Ron and Harry walked away down the hall. Draco sighed and smiled, a genuine smile, before walking the other way.  
  
Heero walked out of his classroom and into the deserted hall, he wasn't surprised at all when an arm slid around his waist. He leaned back against Duo and said "They are getting closer."

"If you ask me," Duo whispered giving Heero's neck a quick kiss, "They are very," his hand slipped down onto Heero's stomach, "very," it slid a little lower and Heero hissed in pleasure "close."

Heero turned around and pushed his lover back into his classroom. He shut and locked the door, and pushed Duo down onto the floor. Leaning down, he kissed him long and hard on the mouth, their tongues swirling and fighting for dominance. Duo gasped and moaned as Heero kissed him. Pushing Heero off him he rasped "let's do this somewhere less chilly."  
  
Heero turned and led Duo into the adjoining empty chamber, he whispered a spell and the floor was covered in a layer of cushions and blankets. Pulling off Duo's top, he growled "How's this?" Duo just moaned, and tugged off Heero's robes. Pulling off all the remaining clothing off each other, they fell to the floor and began to grind together, loving the friction and the heat. After they had kissed madly and deeply for awhile, Heero rolled over and keeping his hand firmly on Duo's erection, he grabbed a bottle of lube. "You on top, or me?" he asked smirking.

Duo grabbed the lubricant. "Me." He said and rolled on top of Heero.  
  
In the Great Hall, where Dinner was being served, Professor McGonagall leaned over and asked Quatre, "Where are Heero and Duo."

Quatre smiled while pouring himself some tea. "Oh I imagine they weren't very hungry."

AN-That's it... for this chapter anyway. I know it might have been confusing, but I was trying to transition over time, and show the big "Draco grows up" moment. He won't really play a big part in the story... at least not as far as I know, but my muses are in control, not me, so you never know. I couldn't help but throw that smut in there. Honestly there is one reason for it. I miss my boyfriend. I am a girl, and I'm out of town and I haven't seen my boyfriend in a week, nor will I see him for 2 more, and I miss him in every way possible... including that one, so I couldn't stop my little sex muse, Usagi. She really is sexual, in reality. Yeah okay, after my TMI moment there I will let you go with the fact that I think the "talent" show will be within the next couple of chapters and then it will get way more into the magickal mystickal storyline, okay? Okay.


End file.
